The Melancholy of Strife
by Picup
Summary: [AU][AthrunCagalli] Two people, one that is a noble, while the other that is seen as a commoner meet under a faithful night. They become attached, but are always torn apart. Will they ever be together? Or will it end in something else...
1. The Strike Rouge

**Quick Authoress Notes: If you ever have seen the anime, Romeo x Juliet - this is actually quite similar to it.**

**Uh... I uhm, guess this is almost a written version of Romeo x Juliet (anime and sorta play) using Gundam Seed characters and such...**

**Uh... Let's just get this started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Romeo and Juliet, or Romeo x Juliet, they all belong to their respected owners.**

**---**

_**Act 1-1: The Strike Rouge**_

"Zala… You bastard you…"

The room was covered mostly in blood, from the carpet, to the silk cloth, to the paintings on the wall and than to the bloody corpse of his fallen wife. That was how Uzumi Nara Athha came upon her, in the corner of the room, her royal garments ripped from the torso up, as fresh blood dripped from the blade that was pulled out of her.

He attacked the killer of his wife, just to be easily flicked back to where her body laid – by none other than the leader of the Zala family – Patrick. His dark eyes glared intently on the other man, as a couple of men backed their leader up.

"From this night on, the Athha family will be stripped of their leadership over Aube and the Zala family will rule over this land."

"You fool! Do you defy against God's will?"

He retorted back, dark eyes firing up now as his hand had crept over to the hilt of his fallen blade. Before he had time to attack once more, Patrick Zala loomed over him, his sword held high as he was smirking proudly.

"I know not of his will."

---

Around the great, castle of Aube – quiet foot steps resounded throughout the empty halls, as two young girls were looking around. One was with pink hair, which showered passed her shoulders, and the other, who was dragging the older girl around, had dark, blonde hair, which reached above her shoulders.

"Don't worry Princess, we'll find your Mother soon."

The older girl soothed, smiling gently down at the younger girl, as she clutched onto her hand more. They were suddenly drawn to a room down the hall way, as a small, pitiful cry came from there. Peering in, the blonde girl's eyes widen, as she spotted a very familiar figure in the center of the room.

"Father…!"

She cried out, but her voice was quickly muffled, and than she was torn away from the scene – as the other girl she was with started to flee from the room, carrying her along. The head Zala pulled his blade out of Uzumi's stomach, and turned to the cry, just to watch the girls flee.

"Follow them. Make sure all Athha's are slaughtered before you leave. We can not have any of them alive."

He commanded to the two men who were behind them. They nodded, and chased after the young girls who left the area as fast as they could. They caught up in a mere of two minutes, swords pointing down at the girls' throats. Cringing, the two young children held each other – expecting it to be the end, until a scream tore through, and the two men that were just in front of them were pushed away by another.

"Princess, thank the Gods you're safe. Please, come this way."

The man who pushed away the guards held his free hand out for the two girls to grab, and smiled softly. The girls took his hand, and then found themselves on the giant man's back, as they fled the scene successfully this time.

---

Fourteen years has passed since that faithful night, as the Zala family had stormed the Athha palace – and took reign over Aube. Instead of people being treated like equals, there was a definite difference between the poor, and the nobility. Commoners were being accused by soldiers that were part of the Zala family, for having to be a survivor of the Athha family, and then executed right after.

Just like this day…

"Stop it! W-What did my Daughter do?"

A mother was in distress, as her daughter was in tight bonds, with the wooden handles of spears at her neck. The woman was trying to get to her daughter, but was held back by soldiers. The daughter cried out to the guard who by the looks of it was the leader, in attempt to plead for her case.

"I-I… I have no idea about the Athha family!"  
"Hah, I have a testimony right here from a witness stating…"  
"Lies… They're all lies!"

At that sudden outburst from the mother, the citizens who were crowding around went berserk as well, appalling against the guard and his men for their actions.

"Silence! All of you! Now take her---"

Before the lead could sentence his command, a dagger flew by his head, and tore through the testimony he was showing to the rest of the angry citizens.

"Who in the…"  
"Stop right there! Sheathe your blades at once, before they rust in the scolding sun!"

A voice boomed, as the shadow of a figure loomed over the citizens and the soldiers. Over by one of the broken pillars of an old building, a cloaked person stood there, smirking proudly. They were dressed in a long scarlet cloak, which covered their body. A hat had covered most of their face, and their identity was hidden behind a small face mask – that went around their eyes.

"Damn it! Who the hell are you?"  
"It's… It's the Strike Rouge!"

The girl who was held captive exclaimed, a smile widened on her face, as hope beamed in her eyes. The 'Strike Rouge's' smirk grew wider, as they leaped from the broken pillar, to the captive girl. With one quick flash, their rapier was drawn, and it broke the bonds that held the girl.

"Thank you very much!"

The previously held captive girl said to the cloaked figure, and then ran into the open arms of her mother. The guards were furious now, as they gripped tightly onto the handles of their spears.

"Get him!"

The lead commanded, pointing his blade at the 'Strike Rouge'. The men complied easily, as they closed in on the Strike Rouge, expecting to end this quickly. The Strike Rouge whirled his cape, distracting the guards momentarily, as he did a 360 degree turn, and unsheathed his rapier once more, countering against all the spears.

Three spears flew into the air, as the guardsmen backed up in surprised. The Strike Rouge took this moment of surprise, to leap at the leader of the guardsmen and knock him back with a kick of his boot. The citizens cheered on their savior, as he smirked – before leaping away from the scene.

"Y-You won't escape!"

A flustered guard cried as all the men broke out into rage, and reclaimed their weapons. They followed after the young man who suddenly showed up of no where, and made a fool of their brigade. What they didn't see, was a young boy who was in the crowd throw a bunch of spherical objects, which crackled, pop and broke under the guards weight.

"Humph, serves you right."

The boy muttered, before pulling his cloak over his head, and escaped the scene as well, going in the direction the Strike Rouge escaped in. After the minor road block, the guardsmen immediately gave a chase, vengeance in their mind.

---

A/N: Heyhey every one, and welcome to The Melancholy of Strife, a remake of Romeo and Juliet using Gundam Seed and maybe Destiny characters.

I'm Picup - the Authoress of this Fan fiction obviously. Hehe... I haven't written in the Seed section for a while huh?

I started on this today after watching the first episode of Romeo x Juliet the anime. It was quite strange, I thought Romeo and Juliet reminded me of Athrun and Cagalli in a way I guess. That and being an AsuCaga fan...

Well, enough of that.

This is just the beginning - so forgive my shortness, I'm kinda low on time... -scratches head-

We obviously know who the Strike Rouge is (or I think we know)...

Uhm... Let's see...

Oh right, each act is broken down into three parts. This is just 1 out of the first act. Next chapter will be 2-1, and than 3-1 and then the start of Act 2.

I don't think I have much to say.

This is also being put on my Deviantart - which you can find on either my home, or just search my name there and you'll be able to find it. So if you feel more comfortable writing comments there or something, feel free to drop a line or something.

Uhm, until next time? -rolls-


	2. Pursuit

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny and Romeo x Juliet nope.

---

**_Act 2-1: Pursuit_**

The market place in Aube was always a busy place – before and after Patrick Zala had started to reign over it. Today was no different, except for the fact two cloaked figures were running through the busy streets, guards screaming from behind.

"Stop… Stop right there!"

A guard had shouted, as a few of his companions had to stop to catch their breaths. He growled under his breath – stupid commoners and their speedy-ness. The cloaked figure – or how every one deemed him, the 'Strike Rouge' glanced back slightly, before turning to the young boy who ran beside him.

"There still coming after us, let's split up."  
"Yeah! Good luck, Seth!"

The pair split up at the next intersection, which didn't surprise the guards so much – as they split up into their own groups and went after each of the commoners.

---

"Please come again!"  
"Thank you very much."

Along the path that the Strike Rouge had taken, his amber eyes locked with a pink haired girl, who was giving a vender money for the groceries she had bought. His eyes widen, as he realized who this girl was.

"L-Lacus!"

The said girl had turned to where she heard her voice being projected from, her eyes widening surprise at who it was. She took a slight step back, before opening her mouth.

"Wh-What are you doing?"  
"N-No time! L-Let's go!"

The Strike Rouge answered quickly, grabbing the pale arm of Lacus, and got her to run with him. Lacus wasn't quite happy with this, but after she heard the shouting of the guards, she knew that Seth was doing something reckless… _again._

They turned into a dark alley, which both knew very well with playing games when they were younger. The Strike Rouge halted, and turned on his heel, allowing Lacus to continue running up the stairs, while he distracted with the guards. After a brief encounter with the guards, and knocking a few back, the Strike Rouge was on his way again, as he went to catch up with Lacus.

---

Not that far away from the alley way, but yet many stories higher, was an outdoor café for nobles to talk and take a break for a while. At one of the tables, two young men were seated, drinking their tea while watching the city of Aube. The one seated on the right had lengthy navy blue hair, and striking emerald eyes – he was easily recognized as Athrun Zala, the son of Patrick Zala, the Duke and Ruler of Aube. The other had spiky, brown hair, and soft amethyst eyes, and was also recognized as Kira Yamato, close friend of Athrun's, and the son of the mayor of Aube.

Athrun's eyes wondered down to an abandoned bridge, just to find two people running from a group of guards. Kira blinked as he placed his cup of tea down, while staring inquisitively over at Athrun.

"Is something the matter, Athrun?"  
"That guy down there… He's being chased."

Athrun replied simply, pointing down to the chase scene that was faraway from the two nobles. His friend followed his gaze, raising a brow, before he sighed, and went back to his tea. Athrun glanced back over at Kira, curious at how easy he brushed off the not-so-everyday scene.

"It's just some commoners causing some havoc…"  
"… I'll give him a helping hand."

The Duke's son stood up quickly, and headed off to the side where two pegasi stood, waiting for their owners to finish with tea. Kira blinked in surprised, as he watched his friend mount the light blue and white Pegasus.

"N-Now just wait a moment Athrun!"  
"Hurry up, Kira!"

Kira sighed quietly, as he went to mount his own Pegasus – now he would never get to finish his nice, afternoon tea.

---

The Strike Rouge and Lacus continued running down the beaten, worn out path, until two guards showed up, cutting them off from a chance at escape. The Strike Rouge groaned in annoyance, hand wrapping around the handle of his rapier.

"Take the stairs on the right; I'll handle with these guys."

He said, receiving a nod from the woman, as she rushed down the stairs, while he battled against the two guards. The blades and spear heads clashed against one another, and the guard was able to push the Strike Rouge back, with a triumphant grin, that was until he got a boot to the face.

The Strike Rouge wasted no time in disposing the other one who was gawking in surprise, before he dashed off in the direction Lacus went – just to see her standing there, staring down in horror. He went to her side quickly, about to run across, until he realized that there was no more of the bridge other than the abyss far below.

"Damnit, this isn't good…"

He muttered to himself, turning in the direction he just came from, about to rush forward, until he felt the rock that was holding him up collapse. His amber eyes filled with terror – expecting this to be the end. He heard a 'whoosh' sound, and saw something fly through the air, and head towards himself.

"Hold on! G-Grab my hand!"

The Strike Rouge couldn't take a quick look at whoever was calling out to him, but outstretched his hand, and felt it being grabbed by another. He felt himself being slowed down now, and finally got a look at whoever saved him. It was a young man and his own Pegasus… A noble…

"Your arm is more slender than I expected…"

The noble observed, smiling slightly. The Strike Rouge glared up at him, he didn't want the help of this noble.

"Let go of me!"  
"And why would I do that?"

Athrun asked, raising a brow, before he hauled the person he saved up onto his Pegasus, and commanded it to go up to where the person was originally standing. The Pegasus did what his master told him too with a grunt, and Athrun saw Kira on his own Pegasus, helping what he assumed to be, the person who was sitting in front of him companion onto his own Pegasus. They were ready in few seconds, and the two Pegasi flew away, while the guards stood dumbfounded at the dead end.

---

"I didn't need your help you know."  
"What's with the attitude? Especially after I took the trouble into saving you…"  
"Trouble?!? Tch, arrogant as usual, you nobles are all the same."

They were in a slum-ish area of Aube now, the last place where guards would look for the Strike Rouge. Athrun and the infamous Strike Rouge were in a conflict, while Kira and the Strike Rouge's companion were quietly talking to each other.

"What? Hey before you judge—"  
"If it was some one you wanted to rescue, it should've been that girl from earlier!"

The Strike Rouge retorted, before turning his back on Athrun, 'hmphing' but silently cheering on victory. Lacus noticed the Strike Rouge starting to go away, and she went after him, bowing slightly to Athrun and Kira for her gratitude. The Strike Rouge stole a glance back.

"You have my thanks."

He muttered, before bounding away, Lacus following right behind him. Athrun and Kira just watched the two disappear in the shadows, the latter hopping back onto his Pegasus. Athrun just sighed, twitching slightly at the attitude that was given to him.

"Who was that guy any way…?"  
"Come on Athrun, let's go back."  
"… Yeah."

---

"Hey! Seth! Are you alright?"

The young boy from earlier hopped from ruin to ruin, before landing on the slum ground beside the Strike Rouge and Lacus. The Strike Rouge sighed quietly, removing his hat and the face mask, as short, blonde hair was finally released from being condemned in the hat all day.

"My… You shouldn't be so reckless, Seth."

Lacus had scolded lightly, sighing. Seth furrowed his brows, before retorting against Lacus' own comment.

"But I couldn't just sit there and watch that girl be taken away!"  
"You know you aren't supposed to bring suspicion on you!"

She reminded, making Seth sighing in agreement. Lacus smiled, before she turned around, and started down the path to the main street, the young boy following beside her. Seth reluctantly followed a pout on his face – as the trio headed home.

---

After going through many back alleys and different corridors, they made through the back entrance of a Theatre, where a play was currently going on – but not many people there to watch it. A man sat in the top seats that are usually reserved for extremely high class nobles – as he sighed in frustration.

"Why doesn't any one realize the brilliance of my plays?"  
"Because Willy's plays are too complicated to follow?"  
"I agree."

Seth and the young boy intruded on Willy's frustrations, as he glared back at them.

"Don't talk as if you know every thing!"

He yelled at them, while the two just gave a wry grin. Lacus sighed, while smiling over at Willy.

"Forgive us for intruding on your play William…"  
"Well… maybe just this once because of all your sweet faces…"

Willy playful grinned, as he observed Seth's face.

"My, he's grown up to be a fine young man."

He glowered down at the other boy, grinning still.

"Your not quite there yet, Shinn."  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

Shinn glared back at Willy, who also glared back in response, while Seth just shook his head. Lacus smiled at the little quarrel, before she went near the back of the area, pulling on a lever as a door slid open.

"Let's go up."

Home, they were finally back at home.

---

"Seth! Shinn! How many times have I told you not to go out and wreak havoc?"

A man's voice bellowed in the shelter of the Theatre, a man standing there, glowering down the said people. Seth rubbed the back of his head innocently, while Shinn just grinned slightly.

"B-But come on Grandpa, I mean, Seth was _so _cool –"  
"Enough of that, Shinn! You know you two are causing—"  
"But Grandpa…"

Shinn whined, before the man got annoyed, and started to yell at the young boy. This was like a distraction, as Seth ran up the stairs to his and Lacus' room.

"I'm not done with you! Seth get back down here!"

---

"You worried me today… I still can't believe how reckless you can get… If it weren't for those noblemen then you wouldn't be here…"  
"I can't believe that guy."

Seth had huffed, removing his Strike Rouge cloak off as he went upstairs to change into something else. Lacus sighed; she wondered why he got so over worked up about nothing. She headed upstairs after she was done pinning her hair up; just to find Seth sitting in front of a dresser, staring at his reflection.

"… I can't help but feel nostalgic about all of this… It feels as if I was rescued and rode on a Pegasus like that a long time ago… Yet I can't remember…"  
"… You'll understand on your sixteenth birthday."

Seth smiled slightly, as he felt Lacus' warm hands wrap around his fore head, and pull something out of his hair. She removed her hands, and blonde hair showered down to her shoulders – and the 'him' turned into a 'her'.

"Which is tomorrow… Lacus."  
"… So it is, Cagalli."

---

A/N: Wewt, Act 2-1 finally finished x)

So yes, the Strike Rouge/Seth is finally identified as Cagalli - who indeed is a girl. And Athrun and Seth/Cagalli make their first encounter.

Which wasn't a good one right off the bat xD

So now that I'm back into the writing business and all. I've glanced around, and found that a lot of the AsuCaga writers (or the main ones at least o-O; ) All have LJ.

... I've been pondering on if I should just remake one - or just keep on using my Deviantart...

I'm not sure... -rolls-

Now, I'm going to go and watch episode 3 of Romeo x Juliet x)

-rolls away-

Until next time x)


	3. What is Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny and Romeo x Juliet - nope nope nope, and the quote Willy says about 'love' is by William Shakespeare himself.  
---

_**Act 3-1: What is Love?**_

The obnoxious playing of trumpets, the loud cries of nobles, the plentiful neighs of Pegasi as they line up at the starting gate, it was obviously a competition of some sort that went on. Patrick Zala sat on the top floor, where the best view was to watch the Pegasi race against one and another. He took the glass of wine that sat in front of him, sipping it down, until he heard the hollow footsteps of some one approaching from behind.

"Grand Duke Zala, did you bet on a Pegasus?"  
"… Yzak was it?"

He asked, casting a weary glance back at the man who approached him. The man, dubbed 'Yzak' nodded, keeping his posture, as his icy blue eyes studied the Grand Duke. The Grand Duke placed his wine glass back on the table, and turned away from him.

"Has Athrun returned?"

Yzak shifted uncomfortably, nearly spitting on the name 'Athrun', but resisted due to the man he was in front of.

"I… haven't seen him today; perhaps he is flying over the city once more."

He suggested, holding every thing back from sounding like he was seething Athrun. Another pair of footsteps approached, as they firmly stopped a few feet away from Yzak and the Grand Duke.

"Father."

The new comer had called, as he bowed slightly to the Grand Duke. Yzak glowered over to Athrun, but quickly departed after his own bow to the Grand Duke. Patrick glanced over at his son, showing no emotion on his face.

"Forgive me for my lateness; I decided I needed to hear the voices of the people of Aube if I were to ever govern over them one day."  
"And if you do listen to them?"

Athrun blinked, showing a surprised expression towards his Father, as he stood up in his seat, sighing heavily. The Grand Duke stepped over to a balcony part of the stadium, which gave a closer look at the race that went on. He wearily shot a look around the stadium, observing the other nobles who watched the Pegasi fly by.

"A Rider must have a solid grip or wield a whip in order to keep the Pegasus under his control. The Monarchy is similar to a Pegasus. If the leader doesn't have solid control over his citizens, than they have the freedom to rebel or fight the monarch."

He coldly explained his theory, and started clapping as the Pegasi finished their race, while others cheered on for the Pegasus that scored first place. Athrun's eyes drifted downwards, a solemn expression on his face at his Father's cold theory.

"Grand Duke, Lady Meyrin seeks permission to pay her respects."

One of the loyal soldiers called, as he escorted a young lady to where the Grand Duke was. The young lady smiled softly as the Grand Duke approached her. She wore an elegant light blue dress, which wasn't too plain but not too gaudy and had scarlet hair which was tied up in two pigtails.

"Grand Duke, I am glad to see that you are well."

She greeted, as she curtseyed for him, slightly blushing as she saw Athrun standing a few feet away from his father. Patrick outstretched his hand to a forty-five degree angle, before requesting something from her.

"Meyrin, may I request that you offer your hand for Athrun at the Grand Rose Ball tonight?"  
"I-It would be an honor too, if Lord Athrun doesn't mind of course…"

The two glanced slightly back at Athrun, who seemed relatively stunned at the moment. Patrick turned his gaze back over at Meyrin, immediately handling with the response.

"Athrun favors you above all others, he would certainly accept this honor."  
"… C-Certainly…"

Of course, Athrun wasn't too sure himself…

---

After showing Meyrin around the Palace a little bit, Athrun was whisked away to a dresser, where a maid was making sure he was fit and tidy for the Grand Rose Ball tonight. She was just finishing dusting him off as a knock came from the open door, and amethyst eyes stared right over at Athrun, a smile on his face.

"You should really hurry, Meyrin is waiting downstairs."  
"… Yeah."

Athrun simply replied, adjusting his collar as Kira blinked in surprise, stepping in now.

"Man it must be so hard, being popular with the ladies…"

Kira teased slightly, as he walked over to where Athrun was standing in front of the mirror, dusting out his clothes. He raised a brow as his friend didn't retaliate against him.

"What? You… dislike Meyrin?"  
"No it's not that… but…."

He turned around from the mirror, his celadon eyes downcast. Kira sighed again, simply knowing what's wrong with Athrun.

"You're not in love, right?"

Athrun remained silent, as he was engulfed into his own thoughts. Kira just sighed once more, shaking his head at his friend – he still had a thing or two to learn about women and love.

---

"Hey Willy… What's love?"

It was late evening at the Theatre, and Seth had offered Willy his support in carrying around props and such for plays. The blonde haired boy had been looking at Willy's scripts earlier, and came across a few words, some of them being 'love, kiss, and passion'.

Willy glanced back at the blonde, raising a brow.

"Why this all of the sudden?"  
"Uh… N-No reason…"

Willy grinned, facing in the other direction as he tried to think of a good statement for love.

"Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books; but love from love, toward school with heavy looks."

He stated, looking back over at Seth. Amber eyes blinked, that didn't really answer his question at all…

---

"Hey, Kira, what's your take on love?"

Athrun suddenly asked, as him and Kira went down the desolated hall. Kira blinked, glancing over at his navy haired friend.

"Huh…? Well… Love is like a burning emotion that only comes around when you're around her. It's so… strong that your heart will pound loudly against your chest…"

He attempted to explain, a light blush hitting his cheeks.

"… Have you ever been in love?"  
"Now, that's a secret."

---

"Hey, Miriallia, what are you doing?"

Seth poked his head into a room of one of his friends at the theatre. A girl stood there, in a simple purple gown, she had light brownish hair, which was slightly curled at the bottom and stopped right above her shoulders. She was trying to decide between three different dresses.

"Oh, hey Seth, could you help me pick one out?"

She asked, getting a bewildered look from the blonde boy. She sighed, digging out an orange gown that she grew fond off. After warning Seth that she was changing, she started to explain to him what she needed it for as she got dressed.

"There is a ball tonight, called the Grand Rose Ball. A noble who stops by the theatre all the time asked me if I wanted to attend it with him. It's at Aube Keep, and apparently only nobility are allowed to attend but everyone wears masks."

She paused as she finished dressing, she than poked her head outside to face Seth.

"Come on, Seth, put a dress on!"  
"Wh-What? Why?"  
"Because! You're coming to the ball tonight with me! And besides, if you dress like that, my _soul mate _won't approach me!"

Seth blinked; soul mate? Grand Rose Ball? _Dresses?!? _He sighed, how did he get himself into this. He glared over at the dresses that Miriallia had in a pile.

"B-but I refuse to put one of those on! An-And… I'm a g-guy!"  
"Oh! Don't be like that! And besides, you're _handsome! _You'll look beautiful in a dress!"

She argued, before she pushed him into her dressing room, and slammed the door shut. She made sure to lock it… from the outside. Seth blinked as he was pushed into the room, and then the door shut. He futilely attempted to open the door, and started to bang against it.

"H-Hey! C-Come on Miriallia! L-Let me out!"  
"Nuh uh, not until _you _dress for tonight's Ball."

Seth groaned in defeat, as he stared over at the dresses. This has _got _to be the _worst _day.

---

"Seth, are you done yet?"

Miriallia impatiently asked, as she stood outside still. A grunt was her reply, as she assumed that Seth was finished putting on a dress because the strings of curses stopped. She opened the door, and was basically gawking at the site that she was bestowed with.

Seth was… _beautiful._

She was sure that he put a wig on to look more feminine, since his blonde hair was down to his shoulders, and he wore a frilly green dress – just something you wouldn't see on a man.

"Ahh! You look so… cute!"

She squealed, snatching up the arm on his side. Seth muttered another curse, glaring at the reflection of himself.

"Now, now Seth, it's not _that _bad."  
"Ahh… Sh-Shut up…"

Seth was blushing, as he looked away from Miriallia. The girl just devilishly smirked, about to pick out a face mask for Seth to put on, but than realized she forgot something she should've put on.

"O-Oh no! I need a hat! A hat!"

Miriallia scrambled out of the room, nearly crashing onto others who loomed around the theatre. Seth casts a death glance out of the room, before he sighed as he stared at himself.

_As much as I act like one… Why… do I have to actually pretend to be a boy?_

Cagalli stared at her own reflection once more, now deep in thought about being 'Seth'. She picked up the face mask, placing it on herself.

_But… Maybe tonight, just for a little bit – I can actually be… Who I am…_

A small smile formed, maybe this wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Cagalli thought it was Miriallia returning, but she was faced with a purple haired man. She was surprised as he suddenly ceased her arm.

"Wahh! You look so adorable _honey_! Let's get going! The Rose Ball doesn't last forever you know!"

He dragged her out, and Cagalli couldn't fight back, especially in the awful dress Miriallia made her wear.

Speaking of Miriallia…

"Hey! Doesn't the hat look good?"

Miriallia popped back into the room a giant yellow hat, with a doll of a Pegasus head on top of her head. She blinked, as she heard the sound horses neighing, and the wheels of a carriage being taken away. Her eyes widened in surprised, as she rushed out of the room.

"Wait! Come back!"

---

Cagalli sighed heavily as she stared outside the window of the carriage. First, Miriallia forces her into a dress, and now she was going to the Grand Rose Ball with some jerk, who clearly needs glasses since he couldn't even tell the difference between her and Miriallia.

"You know, you have a different air around you tonight…"

The Man said mysteriously, as he leaned in closer to Cagalli. Cagalli sunk back more in her seat, holding back every temptation to kick the purple haired man in the gut.

"I-Is that so?"

She asked, gritting her teeth slightly. The Man just raised a brow, as he plopped back in his seat.

"Oh well! I learned all the dance steps you taught me! This is going to be such a fun night!"

Cagalli sighed once more, as she glared out the window when the man wasn't looking.

This. Sucks.

---

"Seth! Dinner!"

Shinn was bounding around every where, looking for his friend. He heard a shrill cry, and popped his head into the dressing room. He blinked, watching Miriallia tearing some hat in her hands into shreds.

"Where's Seth?"  
"How should I know?!?"

She shouted back at him, glaring at his direction. He just sighed, leaving the room to look some where else.

Girls these days…

---

Much to Cagalli's dismay, the Purple Haired _freak _kept talking about how adorable she was and the dance tonight. Fortunately for her, they arrived at Aube Keep.

She stepped out, her mind sighing in relief as she couldn't take up the cramped up space any more. Her amber orbs studied the front of Aube Keep, and the people around. She took note of the many nobles that were around, some in plain dresses – to most who wore gaudy, outstanding outfits. She scoffed quietly, how could they wear such… _dreadful _things?

"Come now, let's go on."

Unfortunately, the man wasn't going to let her glare at the rest of the nobles as he led her inside the keep.

Soft music played from the Orchestra off to the side, as every one chatted quietly to each other. Cagalli received a rose from the door man, which she didn't pay much attention too because of her sudden interest of the whole Aube Keep.

"Wait here, I'll go get us some drinks."

The Man said, scampering off to find a waiter. Cagalli barley acknowledged his departure, as a sudden wash of nostalgia came over her.

_I… I know this place…_

A rush of memories entered her mind, but they were only brief. She pictured a young, blonde haired girl, wearing a celadon dress, standing at the top of the inside of the Keep, looking down at all the other nobles, as she held her Father's hand.

As Cagalli stared up at that top spot where she pictured that little girl, all she met was the dark, narrow eyes of a man, who she had assumed to be the Grand Duke. She suddenly grew cold, dropping the rose and her face mask slipping off.

She started to some what panic, before she rushed out to the side exit, and entered the garden.

Collapsing against the side of a fountain, she panted heavily. Running in a dress was much harder compared to running with a cape and some other articles of clothing on. She gazed at the water that poured out of the fountain, admiring its beauty. An orange flower floated around, and she smiled softly, picking it up.

_A hibiscus…_

She noted, before something, or rather, some one snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

A deep, yet pleasant voice asked, as she veered around to face who it was, her eyes widening as she met up with emerald. Athrun's emerald eyes widen as he met up with amber.

Cagalli didn't move, as she soon realized who it was.

_It's… It's… That… Noble…_

_---_

A/N: Yay, this concludes our first act x)

Today's chapter, we find that Cagalli detests dresses - whether she is acting as Seth, or she's just being herself. (As you can see, Juliet actually lurves dresses... but you know...)

I'll give some one a cookie if they can guess who the guy was that whisked Cagalli away to the ball and left with out Miriallia? -coughs-

Super duper easy, come on people, it's a cookie xD

Any ways, the beginning of Act 2 - Athrun and Cagalli some how get on good terms... I think... -rolls-

So...

Picup made _another _live journal...

Yeah, I'll go post this in the AsuCaga community as soon as I finish fooling around with it. Friend me since it's going to be a friend's only journal (it was pretty creepy, I got stalkers on my old one oo; ). Uhm, the link to my live journal will be put up on my profile - you might have to search for it... -coughs-

Until Act 2 every one! -Read and Review please x)-


	4. Hibiscus

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed nor Romeo x Juliet saddly enough -sadface-

---

_**Act 1-2: Hibiscus**_

Emerald and Amber had finally met, both sides breaths were taken away, as they were intrigued at the eyes of the opposite gender.

Cagalli was too astonished to move, as the gentle breeze passed by, slightly obscuring her vision with her blonde tresses, but she still remembered the man who was standing in front of her as clear as her intention to punch that purple haired jerk. He was still in mere shock as well, it wasn't every day you saw a… magnificent young lady by herself at a fountain.

"You… You smell like Hibiscus… D-Do you like that… flower?"

He suddenly asked out of the blue, his emerald eyes finally being able to peel from the amber, and to her hands that were holding an orange flower in front of her chest. A slight blush was on the girl's face, as she glanced at him, then back down to the flower that she held.

"I… I do…"

Was her quiet response. Cagalli felt very awkward in this situation, some what surprised she wasn't pounding the guy because of earlier, but… _blushing _at him?

_Get. A. Hold. Of. Yourself._

She told herself, even though, the false moral support wasn't there, as she continued to study the flower. Athrun continued to stare at the girl, his heart pounding against his chest.

_Is… this love?_

A voice in his mind had asked, as he wasn't too sure himself. He shifted uncomfortably, before moving his hand out, towards the girl who was making his heart do this.

"U-Uh… C-Could… I g-get your name?"

_Smooth Zala, very smooth. _

Another voice in his mind had mocked him at his… stupid gesture one could say. But he thought it was the right thing to do, after all, if he… _loved _this person, then he should at _least _know her name, right?

"I…"  
"Athrun!"

She was sharply cut off, as a third wheel had entered the scene. From the deck behind them, Kira had stepped out of the main hall, looking for his friend. Athrun groaned inwardly, great timing Kira, great.

"Athrun!"

He heard Kira shout his name again, as Athrun finally glanced back at his amethyst eyed friend.

Cagalli was about to shout her name to the noble, but instead, took her chance to escape. She carried the flower in her mouth, and held her dress up, silently cursing at Miriallia once more, before she escaped from the noble and his friend.

Athrun turned around once more to face the young lady, but she was gone in an instant. He made a futile attempt to chase after her, but Kira was in his way _again._

"Athrun! The Grand Duke wants to see you."

Now what could his Father want with him?

---

Cagalli ran through the courtyard, the lone hibiscus in her mouth, and her hands clutching onto the cloth of the dress. She was recalling what she just heard, before she fled the scene.

_His name… is Athrun…_

She thought, not wanting to spit on the name, but… feeling rather… Something she didn't know. She noted that she might have to go talk to… _Willly _about this.

After a few more minutes of running, she finally found her way back to the entrance, where two guards of the Zala family stood. They started intently at her, spears ready to stab.

"Stop right there. Will you be returning alone?"

One of them asked, as the two guards started to close in on the girl. Cagalli growled in her mind, as she took a couple of steps back, one of her hands dropping her dress slightly, as she went to grab at the empty air at her side. She was quite use to having her rapier around.

"We have come to escort you, Milady."

A deep, melodic voice suddenly intruded, as the guards and Cagalli looked over at the newcomer. A carriage was parked outside the entrance of the Keep, and a young man stood there. He had burgundy hair, and a slightly dark tan. You could also see a man sitting in the driver's seat of the carriage, a scar across his shut left eye, short, mess of brown hair and a small grin on his face. The Guards hesitated at the entrance of this carriage and the man with burgundy hair, as he continued on.

"Which… house are you from?"  
"Oh? I'm surprised you don't know of our mistress. She is the daughter of the Clyne family, distant relatives to the Zala's, here is our family crest."

From his jacket pocket, he pulled out a golden looking crest, showing it to the two guards. They seemed quite surprised, and quickly apologized for their impotence, as they let Cagalli go.

Cagalli just let out a breath of relief. Martin DaCosta and Andrew Waltfeld really saved her – much to her dismay.

---

"Kira! D-Did you see her?!? That girl… I wonder which house she is from…"

This was the first time that Kira had seen Athrun seem so enthusiastic, especially over a girl he just met. He was escorting his navy friend to his Father, smiling slightly; it was nice to see Athrun happy about something, rather then sulking around his room.

"Athrun, where were you?"

The Grand Duke was standing at the top balcony of the keep, staring – or more like glowering down at his son through the corner of his eyes. Athrun and Kira both felt inferior to the Grand Duke, as Kira backed off, and Athrun bowed respectfully.

"F-Forgive me, Father."  
"Very well, today I have prepared a gift for you."

Grand Duke Zala was able to merely wave the topic off, as he forced his gaze to in front of him, gesturing for Athrun to stand beside the girl who stood behind him. Athrun complied with his Father's order, standing beside the girl – or rather, Meyrin.

A chancellor pulled away from the small group that formed on the top balcony, as he went to the rail, asking for the audience's attention for the Grand Duke wanted to make a speech. Every one immediately hushed their actions, as they glanced up towards the Grand Duke.

As soon as it was quiet, the chancellor backed off, and Grand Duke Zala came forward, speaking in a loud, intimidated voice to every one.

"As of this night, my son, Athrun and Meyrin, the daughter of the Hawke Family is to be… betrothed."

Athrun and Kira both gasped, not expecting this at all. The crowd seemed to be in the same boat as the two nobles, as they too, gasped. The Grand Duke held his hand out for Meyrin to step forward, and he just shoved Athrun forward to her side.

As soon as the two were in sight of the crowd, they were all immediately clapping. To Meyrin, this was like a dream come true, as she blushed lightly. Unfortunately for Athrun, he wasn't too sure if he could go through this.

_Especially just meeting with… her._

---

The carriage went down the street at a steady pace, as the Driver kept a hard grip on the reigns, making sure that the horses would stay on the path and not go any where else. Inside, two men sat in front of Cagalli, who was looking some what ashamed at the hibiscus sitting on her lap.

"Honestly, this gave me a fright."  
"It was a good thing I borrowed William's Mother's Family crest before we came."

Martin sighed in relief, as he pocketed the crest. The man beside him – or more like, Shinn's 'Grandpa' had his arms folded, as he glared over at the girl in front of him.

"And to think, he would go into Aube Keep, of all places!"  
"Why did you go to the Keep any ways?"

Cagalli felt like tugging her hair out of frustration, as she was being interrogated just for leaving a couple of hours – even though, originally it wasn't her fault to begin with. As much as she wanted to pin the blame on Miri, she wouldn't do such a thing, so she came up with an answer on the whim.

"I wanted to see the Grand Rose Ball…"

She muttered darkly, looking away from the two in front of her. The man who had his arms crossed was ready to lash out at her, and that just ignited that fire.

"A ball hosted by the Zala's?!?"  
"… It was like a dream you could say."

The response she gave was awkward, but the two men listened intently on the blonde girl, as she continued on with her experience that night.

"As much as I hate to admit, there were a lot of people in… _nice _looking dresses, the music wasn't that bad… and I saw…"

She suddenly stopped, as she said the word 'saw', a picture of that young nobleman coming to her mind. Martin raised a brow.

"You saw…?"  
"… Nothing."

The girl just huffed, folding her arms across her chest, as she looked out the window, in a vain attempt to escape from the 'interrogation'. He smiled softly, there was something going on with her, but he knew that it probably couldn't blossom.

"As much as I understand how you feel…"  
"Why… Why do I have to hide?"

Cagalli suddenly asked, looking at the passengers across from her out of the corners of her eyes, before she continued on.

"As much as I don't like dresses, I want to know why I have to disguise as a boy, why can't every one know who I _really am._"

She pushed onto them, huffing slightly.

"Y-You'll understand when your sixteen."  
"… Stubborn old man."

She grinned victoriously in her mind, as the Man she was referring to (not DaCosta) almost threw her out of the carriage.

---

The Grand Rose Ball had continued on after the announcement, and Athrun had to be with his _future _wife. They danced on the ball room floor with the rest of the crowd. Meyrin just indulged in this rare moment she never would have pictured herself in, while Athrun just seemed to be off into space.

He stopped their dance moments later, trying to crave a smile on his face as Meyrin glanced up at him.

"Lord Athrun?"  
"Please excuse me… The scent of roses is rather overwhelming and I would like to take a breather."

He said politely, as he pulled away from the girl. His eyes darted around the waves of people, immediately spotting a dark, brunette.

"Kira! Entertain Meyrin for me while I'm gone!"

He shouted, his friend sighing in disbelief, as he bid the woman he was talking to farewell. Athrun smiled slightly, _this is what you get from earlier._ He started to head towards his room, slightly smiling gratefully as Meyrin called out a 'Get well' to him.

---

The night went by quite fast – according to Cagalli at least.

They arrived home finally, The Old Man still screeching in her ear, while DaCosta just sighed in her other. But other then that, it was a quite night for her. She just sat in a chair by her window sill, thinking about… Athrun, until she found herself on her bed, sprawled in the bed sheets next morning.

"Good morning, Cagalli."

Lacus greeted happily, as she came up the stairs to wake the girl up. Cagalli just groaned, sitting up, with unkempt blonde hair, her mind hazy at the moment. Lacus just laughed quietly, as she looked out the window.

"It's finally that day isn't it? Your sixteenth birthday."

She reminded Cagalli, which fully awakened the other. She smiled at her reaction, sitting on her bed.

"I'm still some what tired from last night; I had to console Miriallia while you were at the Grand Rose Ball."

She sighed quietly, but continued to smile neither the less.

"The Grand Rose Ball, my, it would be such a sight to see. Of course, I wouldn't be able to see it with these hands…"

She said, some what mysteriously, before her optimism took over, not giving a chance for Cagalli to be able to say any thing to her close friend.

"But there are still people out in this world who have it worst then we do."

She stood up from the bedside, and headed down the staircase. Cagalli blinked, as much as Lacus was her child hood friend – there were still some things she didn't know about her.

"Come on, if you don't hurry up, the soup will be cold."

She started to rush around her room at that. There was just no way was she letting Shinn eat her breakfast.

---

"I'm going to do laundry."

Lacus called out to the two children at the table, as she went down the hallway with a laundry basket. Shinn and Seth were sitting quietly at the table, scoffing down their soups. After the coast was clear, Seth leaned forward towards Shinn.

"Say, Shinn, where's Kisaka?"  
"Grandpa's out today"

A grin reached both of their faces. With the Old Man gone – there was no one to stop them. They were out of the Theatre/House a few minutes later.

For the Strike Rouge and his accomplice was back.

---

A/N: x) The beginning of Act 2.

Sorry for the long wait -coughs- You know, the little stuff here and there. But I sat through an hour and a half of You Raise Me Up and Cyclone and I managed to write xD

So yeah, just to clarifly some things.

No, Kisaka is not Shinn's actual Grandpa, but Shinn just calls him that.  
Andrew and Martin is going to be some what a mix of Curio and Fransisco so - just keep your eyes peeled out in the later chapters.  
Cagalli still detests dresses.  
Athrun is well, 'into' Cagalli, while Cagalli herself is still not sure of her feelings.

And well.

Next time:

Act 2-2: Bandits.

... Title still pending to change xD


	5. Fourteen Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed nor Romeo x Juliet -cries-

---

**_Act 2-2: Fourteen Years:_**

"… Because you haven't paid back the debt… I'll just have to take your daughter."  
"B-But! T-The debt should have been already paid back…!"

A man was thrown back, as a group of rowdy men surrounded him, grins all over their faces. A plump man, who was some what dressed as a noble – but could be clearly seen as a commoner, grinned, as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"You signed this contract didn't you? It says right here that when paying back the debt, the amount would be twice as much."  
"B-But…!"

Before the man could protest any more, he was kicked in the shin, as the plump man grinned once more. He then took the man's daughter in one swoop – walking away to the carriage, ignoring the family's protests.

He threw the girl into the carriage – where other girls were already in there, before sitting back on the driver's seat, smiling to himself as he rode down the street.

"To think, he's a commoner like us and he's going to sell women and girls off to nobles just for his own personal greed!"  
"Despicable, he just wants to have an advantage with the Zala's!"

People whispered to each other, as they wearily eyed the carriage running by the street wearily. Not much farther away, a cloaked boy, with tussles of black hair sticking out, and a mysterious, red cloaked stranger were watching on the rooftops, silently listening to what was going on.

---

The Plump man laughed as they continued to ride down the street.

"All these girls will be sent to those higher up nobles, and hopefully they'll offer me a good price. With this, surely one of them is the Athha's daughter, and I would be in the riches… The noble life…"

He started to day dream off about his 'future', not noticing two cloaked strangers standing on top of the arch that the carriage passed under. That was, until these two jumped off the arch, and landed on top of the carriage – disturbing the plump man and his colleagues immensely.

"A-And who the hell are you two?"

The Plump man asked, as his eyes laid on a red, cloaked man, who drew a rapier, pointing it to the neck of the Plump man. He swore, he saw the cloaked man grin, before his demanding voice reached his ears.

"If you value your life, you'll release these girls at once!"  
"That's preposterous!"

He shouted back at him, before his colleagues had climbed onto the carriage – armed and ready to destroy the red, cloaked figure – or rather, the famous Strike Rouge. The Strike Rouge bore a grin once more, as he looked down at the man with the dagger in front of him.

The man with the dagger ran forward with great speed, attempting to attack the Strike Rouge. The latter blocked his futile attack, and pushed him back. He than turned a one-hundred eighty degrees, dodging the strikes of another swordsman. He was able to get a good angle, before planting his hands on the ground, and send a high kick towards his current attackers jar. This also didn't stop him from getting the other man he was dealing with either with another high kick.

Unfortunately, this left the Strike Rouge open to the final man, who had a victorious grin. He slammed his sword down, and the Strike Rouge wasn't able to block it with his rapier – a small, clear cut ripped through his fore arm, and the rapier went flying off the carriage.

The Strike Rouge glared down his attacker, as the man who clearly had the upper hand approached him slowly.

---

"This should be the last of them…"

Shinn mumbled to himself, as he cut the bonds off the hands of the girl. He blinked, as his red eyes slowly gazed up, as he heard something unusual.

---

Just as the man stepped forward, raising his sword high to end the Strike Rouge, a man came falling from the skies, kicking him Right Square in the face. He tumbled off the carriage after, as the newly, cloaked man turned to the Strike Rouge, revealing the scar the ran down his left eye.

"Heya, kiddos, decided to crash the party. Even though, this has to be my last time for this kind of stunt, getting old you know."

He joked lightly, even though; he was slightly glowering down towards the Strike Rouge – giving him a playful yet, 'You-weren't-suppose-to-be-doing-things-like-this look. The Strike Rouge laughed nervously.

"T-Thanks Andy…"

---

The Carriage halted to a stop, as the Plump man tumbled out of the driver's seat, attempting to crawl away. He was stopped, as Andrew jumped off, landing in front of him, and the Strike Rouge and Shinn blocked the other way – cutting off all of his means of escaping.

"P-Please! I-I beg of you! D-Don't kill me!"  
"Take out the contract!"

As fast as he took out the contract, it was in mere shreds after a few flicks with the new blade that the Strike Rouge picked up. The Plump man scurried away no longer, having the thought of learning his lesson.

---

"Now there's tales meandering through the town of the 'strike rouge of justice'"

In the corner part of Aube, a Doctor lived with his family. Every one loved this man very much, just because of his kind demeanor. What every one didn't know about him, was that he helped the Strike Rouge whenever any wound came up. For now this instance, the Strike Rouge sat in front of him, his shirt rolled up, as the Doctor was finishing wrapping a bandage around his arm.

"You really should be careful kid, or one day they'll catch you."

He paused for a moment, smiling gratefully. The Strike Rouge just grinned sheepishly back, pulling his sleeve back down, looking up at the Doctor. He was actually not that old, with shimmering blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm actually very grateful of all the food you send me, it wouldn't be needed though if we were still in the past. There would always be a helping hand from the keep."

He paused for a moment, as the Strike Rouge looked at him inquisitively.

"Aube, has truly changed ever since Grand Duke Zala has taken the throne. Now it's only the Nobility who gets a helping hand, instead of all of the commoners."

The Strike Rouge sat in silence as he listened to the Doctor's words. Was the Grand Duke really that bad?

---

"You know, if you really hate my lectures, you should really stop confronting petty thugs like that guy."

Andrew sighed heavily; giving the Kids the same lecture over and over again was very tiring for him. They were walking on a secluded path, which was surrounded by destroyed buildings – the safest place to get home. The Strike Rouge slipped off the mask as his amber eyes were revealed now – down cast slightly because of Andrew's little lecture.

"But still…"  
"There are other things alone that only you can do."  
"That I can do alone? Like what?"

Seth stopped, as he waited for Andrew's response. The pregnant silence was all he received, as Seth then continued on.

"Of course, you'll say, 'When your sixteen' right? Well, today's that day! So tell me!"

Andrew just looked back at Seth, before he moved down the path, not giving him an answer. Shinn gave a worried look at Seth, but ran after Andrew – leaving Seth alone. Seth just continued to stare at the two retreating figures, hoping for an answer, but all he got was the chilling wind.

---

A hand slammed on the table, as the two boys that sat in front of the man winced at the loud thud it made.

"First, you went out yesterday! And now you caused an uproar today?"

The Man asked – or more known as Kisaka – Shinn's 'Grandpa'. It was the usual, he found out about Seth and Shinn's adventures and well – the scolding, lectures etc.

"And Andrew even went with you!"  
"Than are you saying I leave the poor kid alone?"

Andrew asked from his seat next to Seth, grinning wildly, as he ruffled Seth's, short blonde hair. Kisaka was slightly taken back by the remark, but before he continued on with his scolding – Martin DaCosta decided to speak up from his spot next to Kisaka, while reading his book.

"Even though, Seth's remarkable sense of Justice and willing to lend a hand to the common people is rather amazing."  
"T-That is a completely separate issue! I can't believe it…"

Kisaka sighed, as he trailed on, ready to complain about how reckless Seth's decisions were. But couldn't do so because Lacus picked that moment to walk into the room, which caught Seth's gaze.

"Ah! Lacus! Here."

Seth pulled out a little tube, passing it to the older girl. Lacus blinked, looking at the little tube in her hand, as Seth just grinned.

"It's hand cream that you can use on dry skin. Use it, it'll be good."  
"Oh my, thank you Seth."

She smiled back, curious at the boy's charming attitude all of the sudden. Seth then stood up, waving back at Kisaka.

"I'm going to go see Willy!"  
"Me too!"  
"W-What?!? You two get back here! I'm not done with you!"

Seth and Shinn left before Kisaka could say any more. The Man sighed heavily, before he collapsed back into his seat, placing his aging head into his palms.

"It's a miracle she has lived to see this day…"  
"This is a speculation, but, I think some one is protecting… that child…"  
"What?"

DaCosta continued to flip through his book, before he gave his answer.

"By Aube itself."

A deafening silence came, as every one shifted in their seats uncomfortably – thinking about DaCosta's speculation, and the truth about Seth.

"Do you think, she'll be able to stay this way after tonight?"

Andrew dropped his playful demeanor, and brought up another topic, which made Kisaka remember what was needed to be done tonight.

"Has the signal been sent?"  
"I took care of it."

Kisaka nodded his thanks to DaCosta, who went back to flipping through his book. Kisaka sighed, before he buried his head into his aging hands again.

"It's been fourteen long years…"

---

A/N: Yay. Sorry for the long update - I was on a slight hiatus etc.

But I'm back, because it's Summer woot!

Any ways.

Yes, I know, this chapter was very long and tedious... But... Yeah.

Uh.

I dunno what to say. Curio and Fransisco is like a mix of DaCosta and Andy so err... Yeah, let's just not really got there.

Next Act: Athrun and Meyrin spend a little bit of time, but Athrun seems to have a certain medium length, blonde woman on his mind. When he leaves the Keep briefly for a ride on his Pegasus, he comes upon a woman that oddly smells like Hibiscus...

Until next time!


End file.
